In open-end spinning arrangements, great importance is attached to the design of the fibre channels, in particular the entry area of the fibres channels, in relation to the quality of the spun yarn, as well as to the spinning stability. By means of the application of various fibre channel designs in relation to the form of the cross sections and the surface structure, as well as to the technologically critical importance of the design of the entry area of the fibre channels, it is possible to make adaptations to a variety of materials to be spun, for example to coarse yarns, fine yarns or synthetics.
German published patent application DE 44 16 977 A1 discloses an open-end spinning arrangement in which the fibre feed channel consists of two channel sections, whereby the first channel section consists of an insert piece arranged in a recess of the opening roller housing. The insert piece is arranged in an exchangeable way by means of a flexible retaining element. By these means, this section of the fibre channel can, in the case of wear, be replaced in a simple way by a new section, in that the adapter is replaced. Furthermore, this capacity for exchange permits adaptation to a variety of fibre materials. In order to replace an adapter, the opening roller housing first has to be swung away from the rotor housing. The adapter can subsequently be removed in a direction perpendicular to the opening roller axis.
German published patent DE 197 12 881 B4 also discloses a fibre feed channel, which is applicable as an exchangeable insert piece in an opening roller housing. This fibre channel is designed as a cast part, whereby an integrally cast moulded position-fixing device is provided, which ensures that a defined mounting position in the opening roller is maintained. The fibre channel insert hereby comprises the actual fibre channel and the fibre detaching edge, while the fibre detaching area is located in the opening roller housing.